With growing needs of users, the consumer electronic appliance market has seen an increase in types of electronic devices made available. A typical home environment now includes a number of electronic devices and consumer appliances for different functions. Such electronic devices may be connected to each other in a home network.
A user may operate more than one electronic device at a single point in time. However, each of the electronic devices may have an individual remote control to control an operation of the respective electronic device. In certain scenarios, the remote control of a television may include dedicated button(s) to control one or more operations of another device other than the television. Nevertheless, such a remote control may not be indicative of the features and/or functionalities of the other device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.